bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kopaka
Kopaka, formerly known of Master of Ice, and now known as Uniter of Ice, is a member of the 6 elemental Toa. History Arrival on Okoto The Protectors performed the a ritual involving the Prophecy of Heroes in order to summon the Toa. Kopaka was one of the beings summoned, crashed into the Ice region of Okoto . After he crash landed in the Ice region he met Izotor, Protector of Ice. And the two set off in search of Kopaka's Golden Mask of Ice. As they journeyed, Skull Spiders followed their every move. When they arrived at the location of the Golden Mask, Izotor confronted the Skull Spiders. Before he was overrun, Kopaka donned the Mask, skied down a slop and grabbed Izotor. He then an ice shield around them which caused the Skull Spiders to retreat. He then set off in the directiom of the Ancient City. Battle for the Ancient City Kopaka then proceeded to meet the other Toa, who all were on board with the same goal of awakening Ekimu. After an initial fight with Tahu over leadership, the Toa advanced towards the city. However, the Lord of the Skull Spiders had blocked their entrance to the city by standing on the bridge, and the Toa united their powers in order to knock the infamous creature off. They then arrived into the Ancient ity, which was overrun by many undead threats, the Skull Gang. However, the Toa managed to overcome these trials and finally awaken the Mask Maker. However, they still needed to retrieve the Mask of Creation, Ekimu's mask, from the Kulta, the Skull Grinder. The Toa are immediately stunned in the battle with Kulta, with Tahu being the last one to attempt to kill him. However, all the Toa are unsuccessful and knocked to the ground by Kulta's powerful blows. Ekimu then creates his own shield and sword and defeats Kulta himself. Kopaka is one of the first ones shown to have his mask rebuilt, after having his mask destroyed by Kulta. Uniting with Melum After being briefed by Ekimu on their next mission, Kopaka the Toa must unite with the Elmental Creatures to find the Golden Masks of Unity and find the Mask of Control, Makuta's mask. Kopaka finds Melum after chasing him through the tundra, the two initially exchange blows after Melum attacks him. However, Kopaka learnt that he must work with Melum finally finds his own Golden Mask of Unity, which gives him the ability to combine with Melum. The Toa reunited once again after finding their creatures and their golden masks, this time with a goal to reach the Labyrinth, the Mask of Control's location. Kopaka and the Toa overcame the several obstacles placed inside the Labyrinth, escaping a close death. However, Pohatu struggled to unite with Ketar, which allowed Umarak to steal Ketar and the Mask of Control. Pohatu fought Umarak and had to choose between the Mask of Control or Ketar's life, and Pohatu chose the latter. Umarak escaped with the mask, leaving the Toa to regroup. The Shadow Realm Kopaka and the Toa were soon attacked by a new threat; the Shadow Horde. They were able to find a weakness to them and proceed to fight them off, only for the Toa to realize that it was a mere distraction. The Toa, now joined by an upgraded Ekimu, chased down Umarak, who had found the several fragments that can be used to open the Shadow Realm's portal. The Toa face off against Umarak, only resulting in Gali getting sucked into the Shadow Realm. Kopaka then joined the Toa in an attempt to defeat Umarak, but they soon failed due to his strength. Umarak was then vaporized from the pressure entering the Shadow Realm, destroying the Mask of Control in the process. Gali escaped and told the Toa that they must unite to take down Makuta . Makuta attempted to escape from the portal, but the Toa soon used up all of their elemental powers to seal Makuta back in, immediately resulting in them returning to the stars, only to return when Okoto needs them the most. Personality Kopaka had perfectionist tendancies, holding himself to a strict moral code. Chivalrous and formal, he sometimes puts off the other a with his cold and introverted personality. However he is often humiliated by his clumsiness and poor sense of direction. Powers and Tools Kopaka had the ability to freeze whatever he touches and is resistant to cold. He formerly used a Frost Shield that could change into a pair of Avalanche Skis, for escapes or travel, or two blade. He also carried an Ice Spear. He also wore the Mask of Ice and Golden Mask of Ice. He most recently used a Double Edged Crystal Ice Blade. And wore the Golden Unity Mask of Ice and Unity Mask of Ice. Category:Heroes